pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis☆Pretty Cure!
Genesis☆Pretty Cure! '(ジェネシス☆プリキュア！ ''Jeneshisu☆Purikyua) is the second installment in AkihsulKaz's franchise. Its main motifs are constellations, flowers, and happiness. Plot *''Genesis☆Pretty Cure! episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure * [[Hamada Sayuri|'''Hamada Sayuri]] (浜田 小百合 Hamada Sayuri) / Cure Lily '(キュアリリー ''Kyua Rirī) * [[Hayashi Shizuka|'''Hayashi Shizuka]] (林 静夏 Hayashi Shizuka) / Cure Pentas '(キュアペンタス ''Kyua Pentasu) * [[Fukuda Kimiko|'''Fukuda Kimiko]] (福田 君子 Fukuda Kimiko) / Cure Rose '(キュアローズ ''Kyua Rōzu) * [[Otaki Airi|'''Otaki Airi]] (大瀧 愛莉 Otaki Airi) / Cure Jasmine '(キュアジャスミン ''Kyua Jasumin) Fairies * [[Pust|'''Pust]] (パスト Pasuto) : a rabbit-like fairy from Galaxia. He is one of Galaxia's guardians and is known as the "Guardian of the Skies". He likes to joke around and can morph into a human, looking like a middle student. He ends most of his sentences with "~pasu". * [[Lumiere|'Lumiere']] (リュミエール Ryumiēru) : a cat-like fairy from Galaxia and one of Galaxia's famed guardians as the "Guardian of the Light". She is calm and reserved and like the others, can morph into a human as a high school student. She ends most of her sentences with "~ryumi". * [[Ziet|'Ziet']] (ツァイト Tsu~aito) : a bird-like fairy and the last of Galaxia's guardians. He is known as the "Guardian of Time". He's very smart and can morph into a human in his college ages. He ends most of his sentences with "~aito". * [[Plass|'Plass']] (プラス Purasu) : a dog-like fairy who is the prince of Galaxia. * [[Stella|'Stella']] (ステラ Sutera) : a fox-like fairy who is the princess of Galaxia. Antagonists * [[Void|'Void']] (ボイド Boido) : the main antagonist of the series. * [[Vissna|'Vissna']] (ヴィスナ Vu~isuna) : the main monsters in the series. A Vissna is summoned from a person who has a feeling of sadness and anger. Supporting Characters Items * [[Starry Pact|'Starry Pact']] (スターリーパクト Sutārī Pakuto) : the transformation devices of the Cures. With the Kirakirakyuu, the Cures transform by yelling, "Pretty Cure, Blooming Link!". * [[Kirakirakyuu|'Kirakirakyuu']]' '(キラキラキュウ Kirakirakyuu) : the main collectible items in the series. They're colored orbs in the size of a coin. There are a total of 88 Kirakirakyuu in the series and each orb is represented by a constellation. 12 of these are used by the Cures to transform and attack. When all Kirakirakyuu are collected by the Cures, would be able to restore Galaxia to its former beauty. * [[Kirarin Rod|'Kirarin Rod']] (キラリンロッド Kirarin Roddo) : the Cures' baton-shaped weapon that together with a Kirakirakyuu, would enable the Cures to perform their purification attacks. Locations * [[Galaxia|'Galaxia']] (ギャラクシア Gyarakushia) : a mystic world where the fairies originated from. It is a world full of various creatures and is empowered by the power of Kirakirakyuu. * [[Black Hole|'Black Hole']] (ブラックホール Burakku Hōru) : a dark land located in the depths of Galaxia. * [[Hanasora Town|'Hanasora Town']] (ハナソラ町 Hanasora Chō) : the main setting of the series and the hometown of the Cures. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Genesis☆Pretty Cure! Merchandise'' for more information. Trivia References Category:FnF Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Fanseries Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:AkihsulKaz Category:Genesis☆Pretty Cure! Category:Star based Series Category:Flower based Series